El efecto de las pastillas
by TheLittleDarkQueen
Summary: Zero es el único vampiro que sufre de un efecto secundario al tomar las pastillas suplementarias de sangre. Odia ese efecto y se odia a si mismo, lo domina más allá de su poder de decisión. El día que Kaname en su afán por descubrir algo que llamara su atención, descubre a Zero sumido por el efecto secundario hasta convertirse en su secreto observador. Advertencia: contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

El efecto de las pastillas

VK no me pertenece, realizo este fic por diversión. Si me perteneciera, Yuuki no estaría en el medio. Para la que creen que es un estorbo de nuestra amada pareja les adelanto que en el fic casi no aparece (solo nombrada). Espero que les guste!

* * *

Parte 1

Zero estaba en la clase del quinto módulo cuando lo asalto esa sed incontrolable que lo atosigaba cada vez más seguido, haciéndolo salir corriendo del salón en un repentino frenesí por calmar sus ansias de sangre. Caminado a paso vivo por los pasillos vacíos de la Academia Cross, se metió en el primer baño que encontró y obligó a sí mismo a tragar esas pastillas que tanto detestaba pero que, al fin y al cabo, lo salvaban cada vez más a menudo de caer en el nivel E.

Zero detestaba con toda su alma esas pastillas, pero no podía volver a beber la sangre de Yuuki para aplacar su sed nuevamente. En un acto descontrolado e irreprimible, Zero había atacado al ser que más apreciaba, y había robado hasta prácticamente dejar inconsciente, la sangre de su amiga de la infancia. No podía permitirse cometer otra atrocidad como aquella, no solo Yuuki, sino que cualquier otro estudiante de la academia estaba en peligro, por lo tanto, durante esa última semana se sobre controló, para bajo ninguna circunstancia perder los estribos de su verdadero ser y dar rienda suelta a su vampiro interno que atacaría cualquier cuello hasta vaciarlo de sangre.

Cuando su sed se calmó, regresó rápidamente a su salón de clases y se sentó en su sitio, obviamente recibió un sermón del profesor, pero él le respondió con la misma indiferencia que a los otros, porque sus escapadas se estaban volviendo algo rutinario.

Cuando acabo su jornada de clases se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los dormitorios de la clase diurna y se refugió en su cuarto. En realidad había otra razón por la cual odiaba particularmente esas pastillas, y de no ser por eso, jamás hubiese contenido tanto su sed hasta perder totalmente los estribos y hubiese bebido la sangre de Yuuki. Pero esa razón no era que su organismo no aceptaba las pastillas como creían, si no que esas píldoras tenían un efecto peculiar sobre él, y sólo a él y váyase a saber porqué era a él, el único vampiro sobre la faz de la tierra que le afectaban de ese modo ¿Sería porque su cuerpo era más sensible, o era porque por sus venas corría sangre de cazador? Jamás lo sabría, lo único que podía hacer era rendirse bajo el efecto de esas endemoniadas pastillas y seguir soportando por el resto de su vida el hecho de que éstas actuaban mejor que cualquier droga sexual que alguna vez hubiera probado.

Entró al cuarto con la cara totalmente ruborizada, con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas tambaleantes. Se dejó caer en el piso a un costado de su cama, se sentó y se dedicó a aliviar a su miembro erecto durante ese tiempo que tenía entre la conclusión de las clases hasta el momento que la clase nocturna abandonaba su dormitorio y comenzaba sus labores de guardián, deteniendo al grupo enloquecido de colegialas de la clase diurna. Proteger a los vampiros le disgustaba más incluso que esas tabletas, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez con la cruza el cielo un relámpago, cuando dio rienda suelta al placer que le provocaban esas malditas pastillas, hasta llegar al punto culmine de la excitación. Ya se sabía de memoria como seguía, el orgasmo lo tensaba completamente haciéndolo babear como un perro rabioso y acababa con su mano cubierta por su propio líquido seminal y su corazón batiendo desbocadamente. Cuando este aminoraba, se levantaba, se duchaba y se cambiaba la ropa rápidamente para dirigirse tan velozmente como sus fuerzas desgastadas le permitían, hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna a cumplir con Yuuki sus obligaciones. Esa era más o menos la rutina que Kiryuu Zero había mantenido durante la última semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Esa tarde del viernes Kaname Kuran se sentía particularmente aburrido, a tal punto que ni conciliar el sueño durante el día pudo detener sus ansias de encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno como para acaparar su total y completa atención, tal era su sensación de insatisfacción, que el gran jefe de dormitorio fue en contra de toda las reglas y se escapó sin ser visto a plena luz del día.

Vagó por la Academia ocultándose, aprovechando sus poderes de sangre pura para encontrar alguna diversión. Las horas pasaron sin encontrar nada que lo impactara o que lo despistara levemente. El tiempo se acababa y faltaba solo una hora para que la clase nocturna saliera de su dormitorio y ocupara durante la noche entre las sombras la Academia Cross.

Se encontraba vagando en su forma de murciélago por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos de la clase diurna, cuando capto como un reflejo plateado atravesaba el corredor a toda velocidad. Kiryuu, el vampiro cazador corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, eso era algo digno de su curiosidad. Lo siguió rápidamente hasta su habitación pero luego cerró de prepo su puerta y de no ser por su gran habilidad al volar, hubiese chocado su nariz directamente con la misma que se le acababa de cerrar en la cara.

El dormitorio de Zero no tenía ventana con salida al pasillo pero Kaname como el gran vampiro, era conocedor de la estructura de toda la academia, y si no había ventana con salida al corredor, había ventana con salida al exterior, más específicamente al parque que actuaba como eje central en los dormitorios.

Salió del pasillo en la primer ventana que encontró y volando sobre el parque central se asomo por la ventana del vampiro cazador con la esperanza de cazar algo interesante con lo cual deleitarse. Lo que allí escuchó fue más sorprendente que cualquier cosa que pudiese haber imaginado.

Kiryuu estaba con la cara toda roja, increíblemente agitado y sudoroso y no tardó en desplomarse en el piso sin esfuerzo alguno por acomodarse mayormente. Contemplar a su némesis en ese pobre estado de enfermedad era algo que lo regocijaba y le despertaba toda la malicia que llevaba escondida dentro, divertido por la escena se dispuso a esperar que haría su nuevo espécimen en observación. No era para nada lo que él presuponía. Dejando a Kaname tan sorprendido como si acabase de ver una revelación desagradable (cosa que no era para nada diferente al caso), vio como el cazador tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a frotarlo a toda velocidad. Kaname quedó impactado, estupefacto, plasmado con la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de él. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo de allí, repudiado por la escena, pero su curiosidad persistía por sobre sus sensación de desagrado y se quedo allí observándolo, como poco a poco su miembro expulsaba más líquido lubricante y como crecía y se tensaba más y más, como las venas se le marcaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, como sudaba todo su cuerpo, como su respiración agitada se convertían en gemidos de placer, como su saliva se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios, como se acercaba más a la cima del placer, como gritaba lascivamente y se tensaba por su inevitable orgasmo, como su semen salía a borbotones y le manchaba su camisa transpirada, y como después se quedaba allí descansando, esperando a que su respiración se acompasase.

El sangre pura observó toda la escena, sin mover si quiera un ala, y cuando todo acabó y despertó de su estado de abstracción, salió volando directamente hacia su habitación en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, tomo su forma original y rápidamente se dirigió al baño desesperadamente, con la esperanza de que empapándose la cara con agua, pudiese olvidar lo que acababa de ver, luego de largo rato, levanto la vista para encontrarse con su propia mirada desde el espejo. Su cara estaba completamente roja, tan roja como la de Zero cuando… y sumergió su cabeza entera en el lavatorio intentando deshacer lo que su mente había grabado a fuego en su cerebro.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Kaname había tardado bastante tiempo en calmarse, las clases estaban por comenzar y debía mantener la fachada del jefe de dormitorio perfecto frente a todos los estudiantes, por lo tanto decidió olvidar momentáneamente lo que acababa de ver, para encargarse de su conmoción interna más tarde, en soledad.

Salió con su acostumbrada media sonrisa, junto con los estudiantes de la clase nocturna de los dormitorios. El gran vampiro había olvidado las tareas del cazador y cuando cruzó miradas con él, en su caminata hacia la Academia, se sonrojó inconscientemente. Solo unas pocas miradas detectaron la anomalía en la actitud del gran Kuran pero la de Zero fue la más desconcertada. Como era posible que el vampiro sangre pura se sonrojarse ¡y al verlo a él!, no podía ser, esas pastillas lo hacían alucinar, nuevo efecto por el cual detestarlas aún más.

Durante las clases, Kaname no pudo prestar atención, estaba literalmente en las nubes, y sus compañeros se preocuparon. Takuma Ichijou, el vicejefe de cuarto y su mano derecha, le expresó su preocupación, solo para recibir una respuesta aún más desconcertante que la extraña actitud. Cuando le habló, éste se sonrojo y escondió su rostro con sus descontrolados cabellos castaños. Una acción tan sumisa por parte de su compañero lo dejo bastante impresionado. Sabiendo que su conducta era del todo anormal, decidió que el vampiro debería resolver ese asunto solo y dejo estar su comportamiento.

Durante el día, Kaname fue incapaz de dormir profundamente, así que se escapó nuevamente de los dormitorios de la noche en forma de murciélago y voló por los pasillos de la academia. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se encontró posado en la ventana del vampiro cazador "¿Porqué estaba allí nuevamente? Si lo que quería era olvidar ¿porque estaba parado frente al escenario de los hechos?" pensó para sus adentros. Algo dentro de sí mismo lo obligó a permanecer allí, esperando, aguardando a algo que aclarase sus ideas. A su mente regresó el recuerdo, y una y otra vez procedió a imaginar la escena, frente al cuarto vacío. Realmente Kaname no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía nuevamente a ese instinto interior que lo regía últimamente. No tardó en llegar Zero para proceder con su agitada rutina, y el vampiro no pudo evitar otra vez, ser el espectador de sus actos. Se quedo allí inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos claros y firmes, observando cada uno de los lujuriosos movimientos del vampiro de cabello plateado. Cuando acabó, voló hasta su habitación de regreso, y se volvió a empapar del rostro, con la esperanza de apagar las llamas de sus mejillas. No sabía con que fundamentos estaba actuando, ni Kiryuu… ni el mismo, solo se dio cuenta que durante los días siguientes, más específicamente, durante la siguiente semana, observar al vampiro cazador satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales, se había convertido en parte de su rutina.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Su sed de sangre atacaba a Zero cada vez más a menudo, en lapsos más cortos de tiempo. De dos dosis diarias (una cantidad exorbitante) paso a cuatro. Era obvio que esas pastillas no tenían comparación con la sangre real, pero se había prometido a sí mismo soportarlo. Ya había pasado un mes del incidente de Yuuki y ya ni los profesores se quejaban de sus escapadas diarias al baño. El tiempo que tardaba el efecto secundario del comprimido en dominarlo también se había acortado.

Esa noche, el vampiro cazador, patrullaba por los pasillos de la Academia Cross, cuando sintió como despertaba nuevamente esa sed insaciable, salió corriendo antes de que sus instintos vampíricos creciesen y se metió al baño de hombres más cercano, agarró un puñado de pastillas y las tragó sin siquiera saborearlas. Luego del acto precipitado le agarró un ataque de tos, y espero a que sus instintos se calmasen esperando que las 3 juntas que se habían tomado, surtiesen efecto.

Al otro lado del corredor, el príncipe Kuran se encontraba a mitad del tercer módulo, y como ya sabía prácticamente todo lo que se explicaba, se dedicó a vagar por su imaginación, ignorando al profesor y a la clase entera que lo rodeaba. Habiendo pasado un mes de sus escapadas a la ventana del vampiro de pelo plateado, había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta porque le gustaba ir a observarlo. Era simple, el estado de Kiryuu era tan humillante que lo excitaba, ya lo podía admitir con todas las letras, y en los últimos días, cuando regresaba rápidamente a su habitación luego del show de las 5 de la tarde, se dedicaba laboriosamente a descargar toda la lujuria fuera de su sistema. Otro progreso, había sido poder controlar su exterior, ya no se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, si no que su resolución del porque de sus acciones, lo hacía mirarlo con aún mas superioridad y malicia cada vez que se lo cruzaba en algún corredor patrullando. Era un dulce deleite observarlo como desesperadamente dejaba que el placer ocupara desde las puntas de sus pies, hasta sus facciones. Había estudiado cuidadosamente las caras que ponía antes del orgasmo, y sabía de memoria todos sus gemidos. La escala melódica del placer. El príncipe sangre pura se había convertido en todo un pervertido. Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, desplegaba una sonrisa maliciosa, que calaba hasta los huesos al pobre desafortunado que se cruzara con su mirada en ese momento.

La clase era tan aburrida. Repasó las últimas innovaciones que Zero había incluido a su rutina, todas ellas aceleraban el proceso, lo que significaba menos tiempo de diversión para Kaname, pero era recompensado con nuevas notas en su escala melódica. Sus pensamientos se profundizaron cada vez mas hasta podría decir que se estaba quedando dormido, cuando el sonido del borrador cayendo al suelo hizo eco en todo el salón, y despertó al sangre pura de su estado de abstracción. Abrió repentinamente los ojos, su manera de despertar, no era lo mejor ni por asomo. Sintió como su fuego interior lo dominaba por completo, su cara debería estar roja y no quería ni saber si su miembro había despertado del sueño con él, aprovechó sus poderes de sangre pura y cegó a todos en la habitación, mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Como era Kuran, nadie siquiera pensó en ir a buscarlo y continuaron la clase con normalidad. Que el vampiro mayor abandonara el salón era algo cuestionable para su reputación pero, ir en contra de él era la cosa más estúpida que alguien pudiera hacer, así que simplemente, era totalmente libre de hacer lo que se le diera la real gana.

Entró al baño que se encontraba frente a unos pocos metros de su salón, cerró la puerta y la selló son su poder y se dejo caer al piso, presa de sus sensaciones inevitables. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Zero se quedó sorprendido de ver entrar a su enemigo con tanta rapidez y desesperación al baño, mientras él se había dedicado a escaparse de sus obligaciones por un rato, luego de haber calmado su sed. Pero eso no fue lo más impactante. Luego de cerrar la puerta Kaname se había tirado en el piso, con su cara completamente roja y su respiración entrecortada. Ver a su némesis enfermo era todo un deleite, pero también le hacía recordar a su cara la primera vez que le habían hecho efecto las píldoras. Esa cara, no era la de alguien dominado por la fiebre alta, más bien parecía la de alguien totalmente sumido en la lujuria, y cuando Kuran abrió los ojos, no le quedó ninguna duda.

Porque de todas las personas en la faz de la tierra tenía que ser él, el que estuviera en el baño. No pudo contenerse, su miembro se levanto por fuerza propia sin consultarle. Estaba perdido.

Zero no podía creer lo que veía, el príncipe vampiro estaba duro, quería reírse a carcajadas frente a él, pero el shock era mayor. Y lo que fue peor, el efecto secundario de las pastillas despertaba en su interior. Que iba suceder.

Zero y Kaname encerrados en una encrucijada.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

La imagen del príncipe vampiro en el suelo, rogando por atención, sumado al efecto de las píldoras, en combinación, era la peor maldición que Zero jamás hubiese esperado. Quería salir corriendo de allí, antes de doblegarse ante las consecuencias de las pastillas. Dejando a Kuran tirado en el suelo intentó abrir la puerta. El detestable sangre pura la había cerrado con sus poderes. Que podía hacer, su respiración era cada vez más irregular, el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleró. Su cuerpo ya no respondía correctamente.

-¡Maldición!- gritó desesperado, solo estas cosas le pasaban a él. Se encontró nuevamente con Kaname frente a él. Su expresión no había cambiado, aún lo observaba con esa mirada desbordante de lujuria. No quiso ni pensar cuál sería la expresión de su propio rostro. Kuran apoyó su mano sobre la mesada junto a él y se paró trabajosamente. Zero no contaba con eso ¿qué se proponía ese maldito vampiro? Cuando se empezó a acercar a él, se encerró en el cubículo del primer baño que encontró. Mantener a su miembro dentro del pantalón comenzaba a ser doloroso. Sabía que un cerrojo no lo detendría. El sangre pura iba a por él. Esa frase, por más disparatada que sonase, era exactamente lo que Kaname se proponía. Luego de verlo reaccionar ante él, no lo iba a dejar ir, su objeto de observación estaba enfrente suyo a punto de darle un espectáculo exclusivo. No podía perdérselo. Con su brazo certero, arrancó de cuajo la puerta. El chico de pelo plateado estaba allí, sentado en la tapa del inodoro, todo sudado y sonrojado, pero al mismo tiempo, en sus facciones también mostraba otras emociones, estupefacción, incredulidad, desesperación. Jamás lo había visto así de cerca, su rostro, se veía tan increíblemente perturbado, un rayo eléctrico cruzó por su cuerpo, provocando un espasmo, su miembro creció un poco más. En un pequeño hueco de su mente, algo le gritó que el ya no lo estaba mirando desde las sombras, el ser frente a él podía ver todo sus movimientos. Desechó el pensamiento, no era momento de avergonzarse por uno mismo, debía observar al espécimen de cerca. Se sentó frente a l vampiro cazador, a pocos centímetros de él. Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio. Ninguno se movió. Escucharon como sus respiraciones resonaban por todo el baño. Al parecer Kiryuu se encontraba particularmente pudoroso, entonces el gran Kuran resolvió darle una demostración. Deslizó su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón de su uniforme y lo bajó, dejando salir a la superficie a su compañero de juegos, que había estado muy apretado y adolorido hasta el momento.

Zero no podía creer lo que veía, el gran jefe de dormitorio, el vampiro sangre pura y todos sus honorarios, se encontraba frente a él, echando toda su superioridad y orgullo por la borda, deslizando con fuerza su mano sobre su miembro. Simplemente se quedó allí mirando, como se lo hacía a sí mismo. Mientras tanto Kaname enfrentaba otro problema, ya le costaba mucho contener su voz, y eso era algo lo cual no quería que Kiryuu viese. Reprimirla era cada vez más costoso, en un intento desesperado por contenerse, mordió lo más fuerte que pudo su labio, dejando correr un hilillo de sangre. Zero contempló como la sangre se deslizaba por el cuello de Kuran, una puntada surcó su garganta, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y un espasmo lo movió de su asiento. Su extremidad luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por salir a la superficie, el roce con la tela era demasiado insoportable. El sangre pura se estaba impacientando, cansado de ser el dueño del espectáculo y ansioso por convertirse en el espectador, liberó a la fuerza el órgano de Zero de su agonía, saltando feliz a la superficie. Tomó la mano del vampiro cazador y la apoyo sobre el recién liberado. La mano de Zero se movió inconscientemente, su cuerpo se sumió por completo a las sensaciones provocadas por su mano, que divertida, tocaba todos sus puntos sensibles. Definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba rindiendo, frente al asqueroso sangre pura, mostrándole uno de sus lados más vulnerables, pero ya no podía volver atrás, solo le quedaba continuar, con la esperanza de que esa situación fuese una pesadilla. Y no lo era, la cruel realidad que lo rodeaba lo hacía sentir tan humillado y avergonzado. Como odiaba a Kuran. Pero lo que pensaba Zero no transformaba su exterior, a la vista de Kaname, el vampiro platinado, se había doblegado completamente hacia sus deseos, tanto disfrutaba del espectáculo, que prosiguió con el suyo propio al mismo tiempo. La cara de Zero era tan sexy, estaba empezando a traspirar mucho y la saliva caía hasta su cuello, sus ojos se veían tan vidriosos. Un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios al príncipe vampiro. "Al diablo con el autocontrol" y dejó salir sus alaridos de placer.

Cada vez lo sorprendía más, ver al gran vampiro chillar de ese modo, como una chica, su cara era tan femenina, rojo como un tomate. Kiryuu podía decir que hasta se veía lindo, cuando Kaname muerto de calor se sacó la chaqueta de su uniforme y desgarró su camisa. El pecho de su némesis no tenía nada de femenino, su miembro rogó por más dureza, y lo complació al instante, mientras que con la otra mano violentamente se sacaba sus prendas. Sin querer se rasguñó el pecho, y a través de la herida, salió sangre, deslizándose lentamente. Kaname se acercó rápidamente y lamió la herida, el sabor lo llevaba cada vez más al límite. Donde Kuran había tocado, sentía la piel que hervía como fuego, y aprovechando la cercanía, el cazador tomó con su mano libre el rostro del vampiro y paso su lengua por el hilillo de sangre que partía desde sus labios, caía por su cuello y llegaba hasta su clavícula. Se tentó a hincarle el diente en su cuello pero se detuvo cuando los miembros de ambos se rozaron levemente, cantando a coro, una dulce y nueva nota en ensamble de la escala musical. Sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y se mostraban desvergonzados, se habían rendido el uno frente al otro. Ambos estaban al límite, y Kaname en su resolución, tomo los miembros de ambos y los froto con su mano, con ambas manos cuando se unió la de Zero. El momento llegó y se corrieron juntos, exclamando y logrando una perfecta armonía de deliciosos sonidos. Con sus pechos salpicados y sus manos impregnadas con el licor del sexo, se abrazaron y Zero se apoyo en la pared como respaldo, mientras el vampiro de cabello castaño se apoyaba en su espécimen preferido. Como último, para la cereza del postre, sus rostros se encontraron en un pasional beso, mordiendo sus bocas mutuamente, mesclando la sangre creando un nuevo y delicioso elixir que bebieron en la danza de sus labios.

Al otro día por la tarde, cuando Kiryuu realizaba sus tareas como guardián reteniendo a las chicas de la clase diurna para que la clase nocturna tomara el colegio, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kuran, ambos se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado. El recuerdo los atormentaba, quedaría aquello sólo como un encuentro casual del cual sus instintos tomaron el control y no sus mentes. Y lo que era más importante, que harían ambos con aquellos sentimientos que le despertaban la mirada del otro.

Al acecho de un nuevo encuentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

En medio de la clase del tercer módulo, Zero luchaba contra el sueño, porque era obvio que después de lo que había sucedido la pasada noche, no hubiese podido pegar un ojo. ¡Cómo pudo hacer "eso" frente a Kaname! Su cuerpo lo había traicionado, se odiaba tanto a sí mismo. Era humillante. Cuando repasaba la escena en su mente, solo sentía que era una horrible pesadilla, le costaba creer que realmente había pasado.

Cuando habían acabado, después de ese largo y apasionado beso, sin más, el jefe vampiro se vistió y salió por la puerta, como si nada, sin inmutar su rostro. Acaso había jugado con él, lo había utilizado para deshacerse de su lujuria momentánea. Cuando el sangre pura se había ido, Zero se quedó sólo en el baño, con una sensación de vacío en su pecho.

-Demonios.- Sólo eso podía replicar. Todo había sido culpa de esas pastillas, era obvio que él jamás se excitaría con solo ver a Kuran caliente, además era un hombre. No entendía porque, a pesar de todas las veces que se lo había hecho a sí mismo, ésa, había sido la que mejor se sintió. Si hasta se vino en tiempo record. Es que acaso el sangre pura no tenía vergüenza, si estaba cachondo, podía ir al dormitorio de cualquier alumna en toda la escuela para descargarse, todas lo recibiría sin duda alguna, pero lo que más le preocupaba era, porqué lo había elegido a él. De cualquier modo, no pudo quebrar su rutina, en el quinto módulo, la sed resonó en todo su cuerpo, y después de tragarse los comprimidos, se dirigió a su habitación a la espera del efecto secundario.

Siempre que uno bebe la sangre de otro vampiro, puede sentir su presencia cuando está cerca, y Kaname, fue realmente descuidado con eso. Prácticamente, como de costumbre, se dirigió sin pensar a la habitación de Zero, sin tenerlo en consideración. Que a Kuran se le haya pasado, no se debía ni más ni menos a que sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en preguntas, bueno… , pervertidas. Como por ejemplo: ¿cómo lo hará Zero después de lo sucedido? ¿Al hacérselo pensará en mí?, por eso ¿se excitará más?, ¿tendré que memorizar nuevos sonidos, o nuevas expresiones? La duda lo mantuvo despierto. Por supuesto, Kiryuu era sólo su objeto de observación, o eso creía. Se posó en la ventana de la habitación a esperar el espectáculo pero cuando el vampiro cazador entró, deseo que jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Cuando Zero corría a su habitación, en los dormitorios de la clase diurna, sintió en su interior, la presencia de Kuran, próxima. Siguiendo sus instintos llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación. El vampiro estaba en su cuarto. Entró fingiendo no percibir nada. Se sentó como de costumbre y miró de reojo a la ventana, allí estaba, un murciélago, o mejor dicho, un Kuran alado. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y lo desabrochó, y notando que Kaname no se iba, le agarró un arranque de ira. A pesar de que el efecto empujaba a surgir con toda sus fuerzas, lo retuvo, se dirigió decidido a la ventana, agarró al murciélago y lo lanzó hacia la pared.

-Maldito bastardo.- Fue entonces cuando su mente hizo conexión, lo eligió a él, porqué lo había estado espiando, lo había espiado durante todas las tardes. Podía sentir como lo habían estado mirando, continuamente durante el último mes mientras "se aliviaba", aunque ignoró el sentimiento, adjuntando la sensación a la interminable lista de cosas causadas por las malditas pastillas. Todo este tiempo, siendo observado por ese sucio y despreciable vampiro.

Kaname recobró su forma humana. Había sido descubierto. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y como un idiota, lo primero que hizo, fue delatarse. Cuando Zero aún creía que sacaba conclusiones apresuradas Kuran, dijo:

-Has sido un lindo objeto de observación durante el último mes, cazador.

Lo odiaba, Zero lo odiaba, quería sacar la bloody rose y matarlo en el acto, maldito vampiro pervertido. Eso quería decir que en el baño, el ya sabía cómo reaccionaría, cada una de sus caras, sus sonidos, todo, Kaname lo sabía todo.

-Nunca había visto a nadie con una vida sexual tan activa, o mejor dicho con necesidades sexuales continuas. – Violentamente, tomó al sangre pura por el cuello y lo ahorcó.

-No es mi culpa, los de tu maldita especie son responsables, asqueroso vampiro. Estas pastillas han volteado mi vida de cabeza- apretando con más fuerza su cuello dijo- Todo culpa de la sed que tus hermanos me regalaron chupasangre.

Kaname se estaba quedando sin aire, tampoco es sabido si los vampiros realmente necesitan oxígeno, entre dientes le respondió:- Parecía gustarte mucho mi sangre ayer por la noche. – Había dado en el clavo. Zero lo soltó y se alejó. Lo había hecho frente a esta persona, él lo había visto todo ¿Por qué, por qué lo había disfrutado tanto? ¿por qué se había sentido tan bien al hacerlo frente a ese bastardo?

Kaname disfrutaba viendo las emociones encontradas del vampiro de pelo plateado. Lo había utilizado como a su juguete, divirtiéndose con él en esa noche. Estando frente a él, el corazón se le aceleraba. Volvía a excitarse. Haberlo observado durante ese tiempo, y desde ayer, ese beso. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, quería repetir de nuevo la escena, quería estar entre los brazos de Zero, quería que lo abrazara.

-Que bajo he caído.- dijo Kaname. Un objeto de observación, meras excusas, estaba totalmente rendido bajo los pies del vampiro platinado. Quería arrastrarse por él, rogarle por más. En su mente solo había Zero, y sólo eso. Por más que le costaba admitirlo, estaba enamorado. Se empezó a reír. Deseo nunca ser descubierto, quiso haber pretendido que las cosas no habían pasado, deseo no sentir lo que sentía. Pero era simplemente inevitable.

Zero seguía en sus pensamientos, sumidos en un horror continuo ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas? ¿Por qué con Kuran? De la nada tenía al ser que le causaba esas complicadas sensaciones con el rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-Te amo.- Le dijo. Le obligó a besarlo, fue un beso forzado, sin pasión, con sus labios conectados, el vampiro cazador sentía que se moría por dentro. Y después el gran jefe vampiro se fue de la habitación. Zero se quedó sólo. La sensación de Kaname en los labios le quemaba. El efecto de las píldoras no tardó en surgir nuevamente. Cuando acabó, se sintió mal, sólo quería llorar. Que era eso que estaba despertando en su interior. Porqué no era lo mismo sin Kaname. Las lágrimas caían. Su ser era un revoltijo de sentimientos.

Kaname se alejó de la habitación. Las cosas ya no serían como antes. Estaba jodido, ahora sólo podía esperar hasta que Zero le rompiera el corazón, porque a pesar de todo, lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sólo era un error para Zero. Sólo él lo había disfrutado realmente, porque lo amaba. Su seguridad se fue por el desagüe y con ella su tranquilidad. Al llegar a su habitación, no pudo evitar llorar, sumido en la oscuridad de sus sentimientos.

La misma escena en dos cuartos distanciados ¿a dónde los llevaría ese mar de lágrimas? La frustración de Zero y el amor no correspondido de Kaname.

Por un final feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7

Zero estaba literalmente en estado de shock. Faltó a todas las clases y ni se apareció por la puerta de la clase nocturna, Yuuki tendría que apañárselas sola. Durante esa semana, se quedó encerrado en su cuarto. Kaname no se apareció en ningún momento. El vampiro cazador dejó de tomar las pastillas, y cada vez que la sed lo golpeaba, bebía su propia sangre. Ya no podía soportar las malditas pastillas, su sangre tendría que bastar.

Durante su "retiro espiritual" se dedicó a pensar en los últimos hechos y lo que había descubierto. Lo que había concluido era que Kuran lo había estado observando todas las tardes durante su rutina, luego lo habían hecho el uno frente al otro en un baño y al otro día se le declaró. Lo odiaba, no sólo por ser su mayor enemigo, sino que porque ya ni siquiera recordaba la razón de su odio, y por sobre todo lo detestaba por provocar todas estas reacciones desconocidas dentro de sí mismo. Para agravar la situación, todas las mañanas se levantaba sobresaltado luego de un sueño húmedo, no bastaba con no tomar las pastillas. Tampoco importaba estar aislado, el sangre pura lo perseguía incluso en sus sueños. Siempre se despertaba cuando, después de besarse, el vampiro le murmuraba con voz grave y serena en el oído "te amo". Esas palabras funcionaban como su despertador. Su cuerpo le estaba jugando en contra. Su cabeza era un desastre de pensamientos y sensaciones, y acorde pasaban los días las cosas no mejoraban. Zero tenía dos cosas en claro, su cuerpo reaccionaba a Kuran, y sólo él lo podía poner tan confuso. Se sentía como un niño frente a un hecho incomprensible, una ecuación sin solución.

Kaname pasó toda la semana, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros lo veían decaído, no hablaba con nadie, no prestaba atención en las clases, ignoraba olímpicamente al director, que ante el extraño comportamiento de su hijo adoptivo y el jefe de dormitorio no paraba de acosarlo con preguntas. Durante la noche en las clases, su mente recordaba todos los momentos en los que había visto a Zero. En su habitación lloraba, al pensar que, cuándo Kiryuu decidiese salir de su habitación sería rechazado, y su corazón se rompería. Estaba extrañamente sensible, su actitud había cambiado por completo, su superioridad, su soberbia ya no estaban. Y a pesar de todo estaba ansioso, mientras quería que el momento de enfrentarse a el vampiro platinado nunca llegase, porque a pesar de todo, no había sido rechazado completamente; al mismo tiempo quería que todo pasara y también el dolor.

Cada vez que salía con su máscara puesta de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, para ir a clases, se le encogía el corazón. Zero no estaba allí. El dolor lo arrasaba nuevamente.

Luego de una semana en auto-confinamiento solitario, Zero no pudo soportarlo más, dentro de esas paredes su mente se sentía abochornada, necesitaba aire fresco. Salió de su habitación y se fue derechito al bosque a reposar en un árbol alejado, en lo más profundo de la arboleda.

¿Por qué? Sólo esa persona lo podía volver loco hasta la desesperación, sólo esa persona podía causarle sensaciones desconocidas. Aún no entendía como se había dejado llevar por el momento esa vez en el baño, todo se sentía tan lejano, todos los hechos eran como si hubiesen ocurrido hace una eternidad. La serenidad del ambiente, entró hasta sus pensamientos, como un mar suave se dejó llevar y por primera vez calló en un sueño profundo con una sensación de paz en su interior.

Despertó exaltado. La luz que se filtraba por las hojas había cambiado, ahora era una luz pálida, la luna había salido.

En el sueño, Zero se encontraba frente a un espejo. En el espejo, se veían reflejados él y Kuran. Ambos estaban abrazados. El espejo se convirtió en cuadro. Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió que Kaname lo observaba desde una esquina. Llevaba una desfachatada sonrisa en el rostro. Zero cerró sus ojos, esta era la parte donde lo besaba. Esperó. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Kaname había desaparecido. Se encontró frente a un bosque. Ese jodido sangre pura se las había picado de nuevo. Corrió desenfrenadamente buscándolo, él tenía la respuesta, se encontró frente a él en un claro del bosque, frente a un estanque claro como el agua, observando. Inconscientemente se abalanzó sobre él. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró abrazándolo. "Te estaba esperando" dijo Kaname. Sus ojos borgoñas mostraban como un espejo su propio rostro sonriente. "Ya decidiste" dijo expectante el príncipe vampiro. Kaname se veía tan adorable en sus brazos, se sentía cómodo y feliz. Quería estar siempre así. Aún no entendía por qué no odiaba al Kuran de su sueño. "Te quiero" dijo el vampiro de cabello castaño oscuro, como la noche. "Yo también" respondió Zero.

Ahí fue cuando Zero despertó. "Con que así están las cosas" pensó. El siempre había confiado en su subconsciente, sus sueños eran sus deseos, no podía evitarlo, y jamás le había fallado. Era muy temprano para admitir que quería Kaname, se conformaría con ir a enfrentarlo y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Se dirigió así, sin más a la habitación del vampiro.

Ese día no pudo ir a clases. No dormir prácticamente nada lo estaba afectando, se quedó como orden directa de su segundo al mando, en confinamiento con la exclusiva tarea de "dormir algo", para aliviar la preocupación de Ichijou. Kaname no pudo hacer más que no contradecirle e intentar con todas sus fuerzas cumplir las órdenes, sin ningún resultado. Estaba tirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados pero se encontraba más despierto que un niño recién nacido.

En la tranquilidad y quietud de su habitación de repente, sintió un ruido sordo. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta, por donde entraba a raudales la luz de la luna, allí lo esperaba pálido, con rostro inescrutable, Zero. Con el aspecto de la misma luna, por su palidez y su brillante y clara melena, le habló:

-No te emociones, sanguijuela. Sólo vengo a confirmar algo.- Kaname sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele de su pecho. Con el aspecto de un dios, Zero lo empujó hasta la cama, se le tiró encima y lo besó suavemente.

Qué conseguiría Zero haciendo eso, Kuran obtendría al fin su respuesta. En medio de un beso, con pensamientos encontrados.

A la espera del veredicto


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Zero besó dulcemente a Kaname, durante unos segundos, todo alrededor de ambos se convirtió en una nebulosa, y sólo fueron conscientes de la unión de sus labios. Kaname sentía que volaba, no podía resistirlo más. Lo atacó a Zero con su lengua y profundizó el beso. El cuerpo del vampiro platinado le pedía más, contra sus instintos, se separó del sangre pura y se quedó pensando, mientras Kuran lo observaba. Era ahora o nunca, lo rechazaría. Esperó con los ojos cerrados, oír aquellas palabras que destruirían su corazón en pedazos.

Mientras Kaname esperaba, Zero no salía de su asombro, esperaba que al besar al príncipe vampiro, todo su cuerpo lo rechazara, pero lo atraía, y mucho. Deseaba tomarlo todo para sí. Dentro suyo despertaba un fuego, mayor y más puro que el que le provocaban las píldoras. Miró a Kuran de reojo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, preparado para la negativa de Zero, se veía tan tierno. Al parecer lo iba a sorprender. Una ternura nacía en su interior cada vez que miraba al vampiro que tanto detestaba." Del amor al odio existe un solo paso", se le vino a la cabeza. Pero… ¿podían pasar las cosas en sentido invertido? Su mundo estaba de cabeza desde que lo ocurrido en el baño. Aunque aún no comprendiera muy bien lo que sentía, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Kaname y lo volvió a besar. Y esta vez, se dejó llevar.

Kaname no podía creerlo, entre sus manos tenía al vampiro cazador. Mientras se besaban desbordantes de pasión, Kaname abrió los ojos, y se encontró con dos diamantes lilas, que lo observaban con determinación. Eso era un "sí" ¿No? Cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el remolino de lujuria que los estaba consumiendo.

En el borde de la enorme cama del príncipe vampiro, ambos, se las arreglaron para desvestirse sin separar sus bocas ni por un segundo, descamisados, frotaban sus miembros presos en sus pantalones, despertándolos de su apacible sueño. Mantenerlos dentro, empezó a ser claramente una molestia y mutuamente se ayudaron para quedar completamente desnudos. Zero separó sus labios para recorrer con ellos el pecho desnudo de Kaname, situándose en uno de sus pezones, que empezó a lamer laboriosamente hasta que Kuran dejó expuesta su voz. La anterior vez no se pudo dar cuenta, porque las pastillas sensibilizaban el sentido del tacto, pero disminuían el auditivo. La voz del príncipe vampiro era simplemente excitante. Sin dejar de lamer, su mano derecha recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero, descubriendo sus puntos sensibles, memorizándolos para usarlos en su favor. Mientras tanto, Kaname no paraba de retorcerse bajo el tacto de Zero. Lo había deseado tanto, que su corazón sentía que explotaría de felicidad, lo sentía latir fuertemente bajo su pecho, entonces dio un vuelco cuando la mano del vampiro platinado tocó su miembro y empezó a rodearlo con sus finos dedos. Kaname sentía que iba a enloquecer. Kiryuu mordió su pezón, y sintió como su órgano empezaba a palpitar.

Zero estaba extasiado con el lascivo cuerpo de su compañero. Una indecente idea cruzó por su mente, acercó su cara a la oreja del príncipe vampiro y se la mordió sin escrúpulos. La espalda de Kaname se dobló. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del vampiro platinado, oreja, anotado. Su lista mental se iba agrandando. La mano de Zero cambió de curso y se deslizó aun más abajo, tocando el lindo traserito de su compañero, introduciendo uno de sus dedos con maestría, haciendo gemir al sangre pura. Sabiendo que dolía, aun así Kaname soportó, hasta que empezó a sentirse extrañamente bien, tal vez muy bien. De repente un dedo no alcanzó. Quería más. Zero atento a la reacción, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa principito, quieres más?- mientras lo observaba desde arriba, se acercó a su oído izquierdo y agregó:- Entonces, pídelo.

Kaname ya no reconocía a ese Zero, pero le gustaba:- Sí, dame más. Por favor.- logró murmurar entre gemidos. El vampiro cazador supo muy bien qué hacer. Introdujo otro dedo. Todo el cuerpo de Kaname reaccionaba al tacto de Kiryuu. Tocarlo no era suficiente para él, quería conectarse lo más pronto posible con él, ser uno. Pero no aguantaría hasta ese momento, tenía que prepararlo antes. "Mientras tanto", pensó, tomó la mano de Kuran y la poso sobre su miembro y le ordenó:

- Dame más placer.- La mano de Kaname se deslizó por el miembro de Zero, intentando complacerlo, intentando no desconcentrarse con los dedos que entraban y salían de su interior. Cuando el cazador no pudo aguantar más, sacó sus dedos y penetró a su compañero. La espalda de Kaname se arqueó y dejó escapar unos dulces y agudos alaridos que fueron apagados por los labios de Zero al encontrarse con los suyos. Estando conectados, desbordando de lujuria y felicidad, el príncipe se sentía rey. Zero, cautivo de las sensaciones, se movió violentamente dentro de su compañero, embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza, mientras Kaname recibía, haciendo el movimiento contrario. Envueltos en el eléctrico y vigoroso acto amoroso, se vinieron juntos al unísono, rompiendo un nuevo record de tiempo. Sin salir de su interior, Zero tomo el rostro de Kaname y lo besó con pasión. Ese maldito vampiro lo había atrapado en sus garras, lo volvía loco, lo cambiaba hasta crear de él mismo, una persona irreconocible. Y Kuran respondía devoto a sus labios. Hace falta decir que venirse una vez, no era suficiente, así que continuaron durante toda la noche, experimentando nuevas sensaciones, posiciones y sabores, hasta conocer cada centímetro cuadrado de sus cuerpos.

Decir que la vida había vuelto a la normalidad, no era para nada exacto. Zero no podía creer que estaba saliendo con Kuran, y a pesar de sentirse algo resentido, cuando éste lo deleitaba con su presencia, no se arrepentía. Y claro Kaname, no podía refrenar su alegría, se sentía como un niño al cual le habían cumplido su mayor deseo. Todos sus compañeros notaban el cambio de comportamiento de su líder. De deprimido, o así parecía, pasó a sonreír a todo el mundo, charlar y socializar más con todos los alumnos, era una persona bella y radiante. Ichijou estaba feliz por el nuevo cambio de humor de su mejor amigo. La cura, podría decirse que era la cosa más linda del mundo. El "amor". Kaname era sin lugar a dudas una persona nueva, y el cambio que él notaba en sí mismo, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de la persona que había elegido. Zero, sin embargo, podía decirse que no había cambiado tanto, con respecto a todo el mundo, seguía siendo siempre indiferente a su alrededor, un poco amable con Yuuki solo por ser su amiga de la infancia, e igual de malhumorado que toda la vida, pero cuando estaba en compañía del sangre pura, su rostro se iluminaba, y atesoraba todos sus momentos juntos. Era como si pudiera abrirse completamente frente a su nuevo amante. Y la palabra "amante" conllevaba su responsabilidad. Esa palabra le pesaba a Zero y no podía evitar que el cambio de actitud del jefe vampiro le diese migraña. Porque ahora era tan sociable, hablaba con todo el mundo y les sonreía, una sonrisa que quería solo para él. Los celos lo asaltaban al ver a todo aquel que se le acercaba a su pareja, pero de todos modos, le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que significaba esa incomodidad en su pecho cuando Kaname era rodeado por esas detestables vampiresas de sus compañeras. Seguía siendo tan obstinado y cerrado consigo mismo y sus sentimientos.

De todas formas, a pesar de todo, la felicidad fue concedida a estos jóvenes enamorados. Zero llegó a agradecer el haber tomado esas pastillas, pero como tenía al príncipe sangre pura, y todo el delicioso elixir que quisiera a su disposición ya no fueron necesarias. De todas formas, Kaname cuando se sentía de humor, metía en la bebida de su amado una pastilla o dos para pasar un buen rato. La pícara pareja pasó sus días en la Academia rodeados de diversión y dulces momentos, otros un poco agrios, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Luego de un mes de novios, en lo más profundo del bosque en una noche cálida, Zero lo admitió al fin frente a Kaname:

-Te amo. Y nunca te dejaré ir.- Luego de un profundo beso el príncipe vampiro respondió:

-Contaba con eso.- Y prosiguieron la danza de sus bocas, rodeados por la brisa, embelesados el uno por el otro. Sintiendo el sabor dulces de sus labios, por siempre.

FIN


End file.
